Burden
by Mah-Xien
Summary: This is a fluffy story about X and Alia. Something that goes before the events in MMX5. R & R!


Mai: I'm so into Mega Man X so much!!!! X and Alia are going next for this one!!!  
  
Iris: So that's the reason why you placed me here.  
  
Mai: Yeah. I would've asked for Zero, but I know that reploid doesn't have a prayer, and I wouldn't want my dear behind to get blasted again.  
  
Iris: Again?  
  
Mai: You have a great way of talking like a parrot, girl! You wouldn't mind telling them readers of the disclaimer? I would really appreciate it if only I live a bit longer with your dear boyfriend pointing the end of his neon-green light saber at my face right now...  
  
Iris: Okay...Mai doesn't own Mega Man X, or any of the characters mentioned. This is basically an X/Alia pairing, along with some hints of Zero and I, and this is a result of the poor author's totally burning heart.  
  
Mai: Burning heart because I never had a good companion of the opposite sex. The only carnal things I can say I own are this darn computer and myself. Don't mind me, I'm just rambling. (++) means a flashback or a diary entry.  
  
~~  
  
BURDEN  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
(Alia's POV)  
  
I just finished my regular diagnostic for the day, and I wanted to retreat to my capsule right now. But my energy isn't that low for a recharge, so I have to do something to pass the time somehow. There are no recent missions to deal with anyway. Going to my post once again, I looked at the logs I've made.  
  
++  
  
ENTRY 2364  
  
I feel so sorry for Gate. And this burden I still have to carry on my shoulders. He should've been here in my place if only he does what he is told. He really is a decent friend when we were in our training sessions. And I am one of those responsible for his downfall...  
  
So anyway, I am now a navigator for the Maverick Hunters, under the current leader, Signas. And I am to report any casualties and whatnot to him, and also the missions made by the Hunters, mostly of the two Hunter champions, Mega Man X and Zero.  
  
I've heard those names a lot of times before. They successfully stopped Maverick rebellions at different parts of the globe, and stopped the crazy lunatic who started it that goes by the name of Sigma. I've heard X has that reigning pacifism in his heart, and really doesn't want to fight. And according to reports and rumors, Zero is the total opposite. And I have to meet them tomorrow for orientation.  
  
Alia  
  
++  
  
And can you believe that in that particular day, part of my life somehow turned around. It rotated slowly, but increasing speed each time I meet up with him.  
  
The 'him' I'm talking about here is _not_ Zero. It is his best friend, X. The first time I met him, I felt a warm and comfortable air around me, somehow telling me that he is to be trusted. He draws himself nearer to people around the room. If we were in a human classroom and we've graduated, I have no doubt that he will get the 'Most Friendly' award.  
  
And to add it off, he is always keeping his retorts in check, which adds a plus. Mostly, we could talk about a lot of things, mostly about his past battles and acquaintances. But what really surprised me of him is that he trusted me well enough to let me know of what he really feels of this carnal battle going on.  
  
I have to admit, I agree with him. Even though I'm behind the scenes, mechanics, programming, and others, I felt the battle going on, from the damage acquired by the armors. And it made me think how many innocents have been killed in such trivial battles.  
  
And if I felt that way only as a reploid programmer and navigator, how would X feel, as he is the one on the battlefield, killing those reploids?  
  
X is quite a unique reploid, and at the sight of him, I felt so proud working as a navigator for the greatest Hunter known to man at this era. But...it wasn't the pride that was keeping me intact...it was something else....  
  
It was this feeling that it gives me tingles every time I talk to even just to look at him. I couldn't put a finger on it, yet I'm too reserved to ask anyone about this problem. It is a problem due to the fact that I can't concentrate on my job properly.  
  
One instance, I was confronted by Signas because of it. I made a solemn promise not to take on these things anymore, as it may cost me my job.  
  
(X's POV)  
  
I'm so tired. My energy pack's almost empty, and I don't have enough time to even log in my daily battle journal. But what has to be done has to be done. I began walking to the information deck where I have to input my battle log...and I stopped at the doorway.  
  
Alia was there, doing the same thing. I felt a smile tug at my lips. She has been our navigator for some time now, and I had no problem talking to her about my past. She seemed like she was able to relate about it. And to top it off, she really has a very pleasant personality.  
  
I can't help it but stare at her while she continues to type there, unaware of me a few meters away from her. I've seen her pictures while she was in another institute, and I have to admit, she is rather...cute. She is wearing a regular stuff: a black skintight suit, and pink and while armor on her chest, arms, and legs. Thinking of her turns me red. Is this what Zero has been telling me about?  
  
++  
  
"Man, I never thought I'll be the one to say this, X, but of all the people in Maverick Hunter Headquarters, _you_ would be the one who doesn't have a girlfriend!" Zero said to me as we strided together towards the bay.  
  
"How am I going to get a girlfriend if I don't know how I feel about a girl?" I asked, the words confusing him and also me. I eyed him skeptically. "What did _you_ feel when you met Iris?"  
  
Zero appears to be in great thought, as he is confused with his emotions as well. After deciding what to say, he turned to me. "It is quite different in my situation, X, as I don't show any outward feelings. You'd be the first person to know what I really feel about her."  
  
We stopped at the bay, and he sat on his charging capsule. "It was surprising that such a girl gave me a high feeling. Seeing her smile or laugh makes me feel like my insides are melting. I never had these emotions before, and I'm like a stranger to them. So I started taking on these feelings. Love is what humans feel when they started feeling differently of the person of the opposite gender, and I wonder if both Iris and I felt that way as well. Because of my love for her, I wanted to protect her from any harm in my job as a Maverick Hunter. But it was because of my job that I killed her brother, resulting at her going against me."  
  
I just stand there, inputting what my best friend is saying to me. That emotion is called love?  
  
"I defeated her, but it seems like a hollow victory, for I have gain nothing out of it, and lose the one person who has the keys to my heart. She admitted to me what she felt, and it was the same as I was to her! But it was too late...she died in my arms."  
  
"I'm sorry I brought this topic up, Zero." I replied, looking at his forlorn face. He just shakes his head.  
  
"No, I need to tell you that, so that you wouldn't experience the same." Zero finished. "It will take time, I realized, but you would find that girl someday."  
  
He lay down on his capsule and the transparent glass covered him, encasing him in a sleep.  
  
++  
  
If what I feel right now for Alia is the same as what Zero feels for Iris, then I really shouldn't waste time looking at her like this. But my heart won't stop beating the crap out of me if I don't spill out now. I knocked on the doorframe, causing Alia to jump a bit.  
  
(Alia's POV)  
  
I jumped at the sound of the knock. He could've just called out to me, you know. I turned around, ready for a good sermon, but when I realized who did that particular action, all words died on my mouth.  
  
X stands there, smiling.  
  
"Hello X." I greeted as he approached. I felt my blood rushing to my face! "Are you going to have your battle log?"  
  
(X's POV)  
  
I nodded sheepishly, and sat down beside her, and typed on the computer. She just watched me for a while as I inputted the battle data, and she started to stand.  
  
"Um, I think you'll need privacy in this..." she whispered. I turned around sharply and took her arm. I can't let her out now, not now when I need to talk to her.  
  
"No!"  
  
Alia blinked at the sudden reaction.  
  
"I...I mean, it's alright, Alia, you don't really have to go." I replied, releasing her hand due to the constant warming of my cheek.  
  
(Alia's POV)  
  
I sat down in my place once again as I watched him do his log. I noticed a little something about X when he continued typing. He seemed to have turned pink. Is he...blushing? Could it be?  
  
"I really need to talk to you, Alia." He said, turning off the computer, and looked at me.  
  
(X's POV)  
  
The words really dissolved in my mouth. I can't say it!  
  
"Um, Alia, have you ever heard of Iris of the Repliforce?"  
  
She blinked, and began thinking for a while. "Yes, I've heard about her...why do you ask?"  
  
I sighed. "Well, Zero told me...about his feelings towards Iris...and those emotions are...most unlikely to happen to reploids...um..."  
  
"Don't wory, X." Alia soothed. "You can tell me. Go on."  
  
I took in a deep breath, and decided to let my own instincts talk. "Alia, have you experience loving someone before?"  
  
(Alia's POV)  
  
Goodness, I was shocked of what he just asked. But I have to be truthful, if I want to continue my friendship with him, or even more. "Not really...I love my job, I love my fellow programmers as family, but if what you're really talking about the love your best friend has for Iris, then I can't anwer that..." I said, my cheeks growing hot every second. I looked at him. "How about you? Have _you_ experience loving someone like they did?"  
  
He looked at me, his expression bright, with the addition of the faint blush on his cheeks. "I think, no, I know I've loved someone like that," he takes my hand, much to my surprise. "And I believe I'm looking at her right now."  
  
That is a shock. The flood of emotions attacked me swiftly, and my words are now just a little higher than a whisper. "X...you mean...you..."  
  
He stands up, taking me with him.  
  
(X's POV)  
  
It's now or never Mega Man X! You have to say it, just say it, and it'll be up to her at this point. I stand up, taking her with me as I still clutched her hand.  
  
"I love you, Alia..."  
  
(Alia's POV)  
  
Those words hit me like a dam. I raised my other hand to touch his face, my vision getting blurred due to the tears that suddenly sprouted out. I smiled as wide as I could.  
  
"X, you never knew how much I wanted you to say those words to me..." I said, smiling. I fell to his embrace. "I love you too...X. And I'll always will..." There, I said it...I'm his, and he's mine...  
  
We might not last a lifetime,  
  
We might now live the next day or the day after,  
  
But what matters to the both of us is,  
  
We both loved each other...  
  
And no one shall separate us...  
  
~~  
  
Mai: You never knew how much emotions were needed for this story!  
  
Iris: You are better at making X/Alia stories.  
  
Mai: Yeah, I think it is...and it circulates around you guys too...  
  
Iris: So what do you think of the author's story? Give out your comments, may it be good or just another flame. She's suffering severe heartburn due to this story, and she needs good reviews!  
  
Mai: And here's a little sneak peek at what happens next...  
  
~~  
  
(Signas' POV)  
  
Now I understand why is Alia acting strangely during several missions, and all of us see it clearly now...  
  
She's on top of X right now, while they are lying down in the recharging capsule, sleeping like babies...I understand fully now.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: I couldn't leave Signas alone! Whatever. BYE!! 


End file.
